6 years later
by Tshk
Summary: 6 years later, around christmas time, matt hasnt seen jackie or inez, and they all meet up not knowing that it is eachother. surprise pairings. because both girls like matt! when school starts again, matt has to face his old life...
1. Chapter 1

Six years later: It's Christmas Eve, and Matt is embarrassingly stuck in the middle of his church's yearly Christmas pageant. Standing in front of his entire congregation was bad enough, but having to sing a solo was down right horrible. His Mom made him try out as a punishment for skipping a week of school, and he just happened to get the main solo. This was it. The spotlight moved onto his face and he reluctantly walked up to the microphone. He nervously tried to loosen his tight bowtie, and started sweating profusely.

…

"Coming to a Christmas pageant is a good change in our traditions." Inez whispered to Jackie who nodded in agreement. Their families were both really close now, and pretty much did everything together. The two of them giggled for a bit and talked about the "cute boy" who got up to sing.

"He's really hot, but I bet his voice is horrible!" Jackie whispered in Inez's ear as she passed her a piece of bubble gum.

"I know! He looks so nervous that I think he might not even be able to get a sound out!" they both quietly giggled.

"Shh!" both of the girls' mothers turned around and held up their fingers to their lips.

The audience quieted down, and no one spoke or even coughed the next couple minutes as the boy gave his solo. After finishing his solo of "Oh Holy Night", the young man stepped down from the platform and back into the choir. The lights moved on to the nativity scene and his little moment of fame was over.

Being out of the spotlight, Matt whiped his face with his cuffs and took a good deep breath. That was one of the hardest moments of his life. He then took his first actual look at the audience and noticed two pretty girls pointing at him and whispering.

"Oh no…" he murmured and started blushing. He quickly looked away and ignored them the rest of the night, but he never got over the fact that there were actually pretty girls visiting the service and seeing his horrible show.

After the show, as the whole congregation greeted one another, Matt was congratulated by almost everyone who saw the play. He half-heartedly shook everyone's hand as the complimented him on his "amazingly talented voice".

"Thanks a lot mom!" he nudged her when she came up to give him a hug. She grinned and patted his cheek.

"I knew you would do wonderful! I'm almost glad you skipped school for so long!"

"Yeah, right… I should do it again sometime." He laughed. Just then, Jackie and Inez walked up. Matt nearly swallowed his tongue.

"You were amazing!" Jackie held her hand over her heart. "I think I cried!" she dramatically sniffed.

"Right…" Matt tried to keep his face its original color.

"You really were good." Inez, who wasn't as bold as Jackie, smiled and shook his hand.

"In the program it says your name is Matt, right?" Jackie pointed at her paper.

"Yeah, Matt." He smiled and looked side to side. "And you are…"

"Jackie! And this is Inez." She pointed to her friend.

"Jackie and Inez, huh?" he raised his eyebrows. "Are you guys new to this town?" he crossed his arms.

"Yeah! Actually, our families both just moved here! Do you go to the high school here?" "Mhm…" Matt nodded and smiled. Even though Jackie spoke the most, he still took several glances at Inez. "Do I know you guys?" he looked at back and forth at the two girls. They both paused; realizing that there _was_ something familiar about him.

"Yeah, you know what? Maybe! Here's my number!" Jackie winked and gave Matt a piece of paper. Matt was a little annoyed because he really did recognize her and wasn't just hitting on her. Thankfully, Inez took him literally and nodded her head. "What's your number?" Jackie excitedly asked and got a pen and paper ready to write one. Matt looked at her blankly.

"I don't give out my number on first meet, sorry." He smiled politely. Inez started laughing really hard and dragged Jackie away who was a little embarrassed.

"Wait!" she called after. "At least let me get a picture with you! You are gonna be famous one day!"

"Maybe!" Matt winked at her as Inez dragged her into the girl's bathroom.

…

"Jackie! You need to be serious! We are going to church with this guy, it's not like he is some person you can flirt with!" Inez pinched her. Jackie laughed.

"I know, but you have got to admit, he is amazing!" she clasped her hands together.

"Yeah, he's got some looks… and, boy…" she thought for a minute. "He doesn't seem like a jerk! I mean, he was even careful about giving his number away! It's rare to meet a guy like that!" the two of them both stood in the bathroom giggling and talking about him for at least 15 minutes until their mothers found them and made them go. On their way out, Jacky managed to get only _three_ pictures of him with her camera cell phone, and only one of them actually turned out. But she was satisfied…

"For now!"

…

Matt looked through the window and watched the two girls hop into their cars. There was something familiar about them, but he just couldn't place his finger on it! He figured the only reason he couldn't recall them from his past was how gorgeous that "Inez" girl was, and perhaps is she wasn't so dazzling, he might be able to remember her.

"Come on Matt, help with the chairs!"

"Okay…" Matt looked back at the pastor who was calling him to his work.

"Oh by the way!" his pastor put his hand over his shoulder. "I'm really proud of your performance." He smiled. "I'm so glad to see you are coming back to church."

Matt nodded with a smile. "I'm glad too." He wasn't really sure if he was, but he knew its always good to make a good impression on the pastor. He was always afraid of people at church gossiping about everything he did wrong. But thankfully people thought well of him now… even though it did take singing in front of the entire church. He groaned, remembering the spot light and finished putting away the chairs.

To be continued…

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are from the kid's show: Cyberspace. It really is a dorky show, but at the same time, growing up watching it etc, you gotta love those kids. So yeah, 6 years later, Matt's about age 17… and good looking at that! Hehe,

R&R if you like. And you can flame me too if you want, I don't care, but nice reviews are good too:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Christmas Eve

Matt leaped out of bed and slammed his hand his "Snooze" button on the alarm clock, which was on the other side of the room. It was pretty much the only thing that could get him out of bed.

Ten minutes later, Matt once again leaped out of bed and punched the snooze button for the third time. " (groan) I need to get out of bed…" he finally dragged himself down stairs.

"Finally!" His mother threw up her hands. "It's 2:00! Go sit at the table and I'll get you lunch." She shook her head. He had a very kind mother; almost too kind. She really cut Matt too much slack.

"It's Christmas break, Mom… I should be able to sleep in!" he rubbed his messy hair.

"I know, that's why I let you sleep in." she shook her head as she made him a sandwich, a salad, and chocolate milk.

"Thanks mom." He smiled, bowed his head to pray, then devoured his sandwich like an animal.

"Matt… You need to go get your clothes on, we are going to have company for dinner, and they will be here in a couple hours." She walked over and petted his hair.

"Augh! Don't!" he pushed her hands away in annoyance. "I'll get dressed later." He stood up, chugged his chocolate milk, and walked into the living room to watch TV. Marie shook her head as she watched her son plop on the couch and turn on the television. Little did she know just how much was going to change in Matt in the very near future.

Yes, it was Christmas Eve night, and the family friends were coming over for dinner. The terrible thing about this situation was that Matt completely dreaded every Christmas Eve because of this certain company. Yes, the adults were fine and easy to handle, but they just happened to have four brats as children, and one of them had been in love with him since they first met. Even though he had tried for years to coop with June (the oldest who was in love with him), he just couldn't stomach being around her at all. Worse than that, she had three little brothers who all hated him and tried to kill him any chance they got.

It was five O'clock, and Matt was sitting on his bed, staring at his door that had been locked and bolted shut. Hopefully, it would stay that way. No… he knew his mom, he would _have_ to come out sooner or later. Couldn't she tell how much torture he went through every time they came over?

"knock, knock!"

"No!" Matt stood up suddenly. Each pound on the door was a blow to the head. His heart started racing.

"Matthew! Come down stairs! They're here!"

"No!" he grabbed his hair. "I wont!"

"MATTHEW GET DOWN HERE!" she screamed. Yup, he had to do it!

Matt slowly finished buttoning up his shirt as he walked down the stairs. There was a sudden burst of excitement as soon as the door open. (well, not on Matt's part.) and the whole house filled with noise. He forced a smile upon seeing June who immediately hugged him as she exclaimed, "Ohh! Matt! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Oh… yeah, sure has been a while…" he jerked himself away. "Merry Christmas."

After two hours, he could endure no more. Sixteen-year-old June had grown 12 times worse in her helpless insanity and he could bare no more. "I'm getting out of here." He grumbled to himself. "Hey mom?" he whispered in her ear as they all were sitting in the living room, talking.

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm feeling kinda sick… You might not see me for a little while." And before she could protest, he was off… gone… history… pretty much through the door and running at top speed.

About five minutes later, Matt stopped running to breathe. Suddenly, he realized, he was in an unknown neighborhood, and was so concentrated on getting _away_ that he wasn't sure how he'd get back! "Uh, oh…" he scratched his head. Oh well! Any place was better than back there. Matt sat down on a curb and dropped his face in his hands. Just then, a car pulled up and rolled down the window.

"Are you alright?" a lady asked him, sounding concerned. "This isn't the way to spend Christmas eve!"

Matt smiled at her. "I'm fine, don't worry… the house was a little unbearable." He laughed to himself, glad to get away.

"I don't care what your story is," she said determinedly, "I wont have you spend your Christmas eve sitting out in the snow!" she parked her car (I guess she lived right there where he was sitting) and got out. "Now come on, dear."

She was an elderly lady, and Matt figured she just wanted a bit of company. She had some groceries, so he helped her bring them inside. They went inside the cozy, warm home and Matt put the food away in the fridge.

"Are you spending Christmas alone?" Matt asked, concerned.

"Oh no," she smiled at him and took his hand. "My daughter and granddaughter are staying here with me for Christmas. But that is so kind of you to ask!"

"Heh… sure… are they here right now?" It was getting a bit awkward for Matt.

"Yes, in the living room." She pointed through a doorway into the living room. "Terisa, dear! I'm here!" she called out.

"Coming mother!" a woman's voice rang from the other room. Matt looked up to see one of the women whom he had seen at his church last Sunday. She looked at him, a bit confused, but he just smiled.

"I found him sitting out on the curb in the snow, and you know what I told him?" the elderly lady pointed her finger at the woman. "I told him, no matter what the story, I wasn't going to leave him out in the cold on Christmas Eve."

"How very kind of you, mother." Terisa smiled and then turned to Matt. "Why don't you come in the living room and sit at the fire, you look awfully cold!" She put her hand on his back and led him out of the kitchen.

"Really, I'm alright…" Matt shrugged as he sat down on the couch next to the young woman. She looked at him with a very serious face.

"What were you doing out there? Are you running away? Or were you doing something wrong?"

"No, no!" he laughed. "Actually… well, you could say I kind of ran away." He looked down, feeling a little foolish.

"From what?" she moved the annoying hair that was hanging in front of his eyes.

"Well, uh…" he scratched his head. "There is a Christmas Eve party at my house…"

"Yes…"

"And well, Some of the people at the party don't like me…" he stopped to sneeze, chuckled a bit then said, " or more like… some people do like me, but I don't really like them."

"I see." She raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't stand it any more! I almost died! I had to get out of there." He threw up his hands. "You don't know what that girl is like." His eyes went wide as he stared at the woman in front of him. "She hangs on you like a leech!"

"Oh really?" slowly guessing what Matt's situation was, a smile started on her face, and was quickly entertained with his dramatic expressions.

"Oh yeah!" Matt put ridiculously huge hand motions into his story as he waved his hands all around. "She follows me and, and…"

"Mom?" A girl about Matt's age was standing there watching them with a very perplexed look on her face. "Who the heck is that?" Her mother chuckled and Matt, very embarrassed, stood up quickly and stared at her.

"Matt?" she raised her eyebrows. "It's Matt, isn't it?"

Oh no, It was the pretty girl he had met last Sunday! Great, this was the worst day of his life.

"Y'know…" Matt looked side to side. "I really shouldn't bother you guys…"

"No, no! Your company is welcome!" Terisa smiled and pulled on Matt's arm making him sit down. Inez, the girl who was there, crossed her arms.

"What's going on?"

Her Grandmother quickly entered the room and told her the entire story of Matt's "rescue".

"Ah, I see…" she shook her head. "Well, it's kinda nice to have come company for a change on a Christmas Eve." She smiled and sat down on the other side of Matt. "But mom, he is soaking wet from the snow, we've got to get him dry before he gets sick!"

"You're absolutely right!" her grandmother shot up her finger. "Why don't you get him some of your father's clothes, Inez?" she offered. Inez hesitated for a moment, then recovered with a smile.

"Alright, hang on a sec." She stood up and went out of the room. Matt looked around. This was the most embarrassing situation of his life; even worse then singing on Sunday in front of all those people. He tried to speak up in some kind of defense, but before any words came out, Terisa just shook her head and said,

"It's alright. Your company really brightened up our Christmas Eve." A few moments later, Inez returned with a button-up shirt and some pants of her fathers.

"Here, you can change into these." She handed them to him and smiled. After he had finished changing he handed his wet clothes to her and she put them in the dryer. Matt shook his head.

"Look, I'm really sorry about bothering you guys…"

"No…" she smiled and put her hand on her shoulder. "You were an answer to prayer."

Matt looked up at her, a bit confused.

"You see, this is our first Christmas since Dad died." She looked down. Matt's eyes widened.

"Your Dad… died?" he felt horrible, especially since he was, at that moment, wearing her father's clothes.

"Yes…" she looked up at him again. "It's hard not having him on Christmas." A tear escaped but she held the rest back. Matt didn't know what to say, so he reached out his arms and gave her a hug. What else could he do? Inez stared crying, which made him feel even more awkward, but he remained a gentleman. After a few moments, she stepped back. "Thank you…" a small smile appeared on his face. "It's kinda funny." She wiped her eyes.

"What?"

"My grandmother doesn't take to teenage boys, it's surprising she likes you so much."

Matt shrugged. "I suppose I just sort of have this charisma that everyone likes." He winked.

"Oh brother." She shook her head. "You seem so familiar!" she put her hands on her hips.

"Perhaps cause we met last Sunday?" he suggested sarcastically.

"No… I mean…"

"Yes?"

"Oh I don't know!" she threw up her hands.

"Matt? Inez? Where are you?" the Grandmother called from the other room.

"Come on." Inez led Matt back into the living room.

The rest of the night, Matt got to know the Family. He actually ended up having the time of his life. All of the girls really liked Matt, especially Inez, of course, and the night led to dinner, pie, and then the family picture in from of the tree.

"No, no…" he shook his head. "I refuse to be on your family picture."

"It doesn't have to be a 'family picture'!" the grandmother crossed her arms. "It's a Christmas picture! And I say if you aren't in the picture, _I'm_ not in the picture!"

"Alright, alright." He laughed and helped set up the camera with a timer. Once getting it in place, they all took about five pictures; two nice ones, two silly ones, and one very silly one of their grandmother kissing Matt on the cheek. (He tried not to mind that one so much, but it was kind of hard.)

Just after the last picture was taken, Matt's cell phone started ringing. "Uh oh…" he remembered. _Oops, I have my own family back at home!_ "Hang on…" he said as he flipped open his phone. After a few minutes or "Yes Mom…" and "Yes Ma'am." Matt hung up the phone and said, "Time to head home… they're missing me." He shrugged and guiltily smiled. After several Goodbye's and Thank you's, Matt walked out the door. Inez followed him.

Matt turned around and looked at her. "Thanks for the best Christmas Eve that I can remember." He smiled.

"No, thank you!" she put her hand on his shoulder. (He was back in his now dry clothing). Before anything else happened, Matt gave her another nice warm hug.

"I know what it's like to lose a father." He whispered. "Only, that was several years ago." Inez stepped back in surprise and looked at him in the eyes with a concerned face. Matt only winked and walked down the steps into the falling snow.

"See you next Sunday?" He shouted across to her.

"Yeah!" she called back and waved to him. Matt then disappeared into the distance.

Without waiting another second, Inez bolted into the house, ran upstairs into her room, and screamed into her pillow. After that, she started to journal about it for a bit, but was so anxious that journal writing just wouldn't do. She grabbed her phone and called her best friend, Jackie, whom she knew would be excited, jealous, and unable to comprehend it either. Inez was right, as soon as she told the news, Jackie screamed…. For a very long time, and then asked if she got any pictures.

As for our poor, dear Matt, he went home to the crazy household he had left several hours before. Even through all the ruckus, he couldn't get his mind off his time with Inez.

…

Finally, another Chapter. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the realization

Matt took his steps inch-by-inch, five seconds an inch. Why did his mother have to take so long on every aisle of the grocery store? It took her ten minutes to pick which avocados were ripe and which were not, then it took her about an hour to walk down an aisle that didn't even have anything she wanted, she just wanted to make sure she wasn't missing anything. He just happened to be pushing the cart, and that was no fun cause he had to go the same speed she was going.

"Mom… can we please hurry up?" he moaned.

"Oh Matthew, don't be so selfish!" she gave him a smack on the hind.

"Mom!" he frowned. How embarrassing. "Why cant I just wait in the car?"

"Stop complaining." She gave him the "mean-mother-look" and he shut up. "Why don't you go get the milk down the dairy aisle, and that will speed things up." She offered. Matt happily agreed and skipped down the way. Along his skipping, he accidentally ran into a man with a cart. A huge collision happened and Matt was on top of the man and all his groceries.

"I'm so sorry…" he gulped as he looked down at the man that he was on top of. He propped himself up on his hands and looked at the man who seemed suspiciously nervous. "…Here." He quickly got up and started throwing all the groceries into the basket again. Strangely enough, the man got up, looked around at all the on-lookers, and darted off out of the grocery store.

"Hey wait!" Matt called after. "What about your groceries?"

"Matthew…" his mother was standing behind him with her hands on her hips.

"(Gulp)"

"Matthew, you go and put back every single food item from that cart exactly where they go." She ordered. He dare not refuse.

It took about 20 minutes for Matt to go all around the store and return all the odd food items back to their shelves. Once he had reached the bottom of the cart, he found something that didn't belong to the store. "What's this?" he curiously picked it up and examined it. It was a small metal box.

"Matthew," his mother found him and dragged him o the front door. "Come on, we need to get going." He shrugged and followed with the metal box tucked underneath his coat. What was it and how was he ever going to find the man and return it again?

After he had finished putting away all the groceries in his house, Matt's cell phone began to vibrate and he found that he had just received a text message. He excitedly ran up the stairs and hopped onto his bed to read it.

It was four days since Christmas, and he was hoping it was from Inez whom he hadn't seen yet. Yes, it was!

--

"Hey matt, just saying hi! What are u up to?"

--

He quickly hit the reply button, and a series of text messages took place between them.

--

"just got home from shopping, u?"

--

"at jacki's house. She says hi."

--

"hi jacki. So, when am I goin to c u again?"

--

"soon? Haha. Jacki wants you to come over now."

--

"I should! Its boring as ever over here. I have something 2 show u."

--

"what is it?"

--

"I don't know… where r u guys?"

--

"do u want to meet up? Lol, jaks wants u 2 come here"

--

"can I? This is weird."

--

Matt toyed with the metal box in his hands as he waited for the next message. There was something so odd about it!

--

"what is weird?"

--

"the thing I am going to show you"

--

"jacki says come over"

--

"…where? That ok with her mom?"

--

"yes, cause you go to church."

--

"haha…ok?"

--

"she lives on 170th, you know wher that is?"

--

"off turner st.?"

--

"yes"

--

"yeah, I kno wher that is. What number?"

--

"2398"

--

"awesome, ill walk."

--

Matt closed his phone and hopped down the stairs with the box hidden inside his coat.

"Going to go visit a friend, Mom!" he called after her as he ran out the door.

"Don't be gone late!" she called back before he ran out of earshot.

The run wasn't far, but Matt did notice something unusual on the way there. There was a small limousine that seemed to be following him, but he figured it was just paranoia. Once reaching the address, 2398 on 170th, he walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. Nothing happened for a moment, but then he heard excitement tumbling down the stairs and girls talking behind the door.

"Hello?" he knocked again. "I can hear you guys."

The door then opened and the two girls stood there with smiles beaming on their faces. Matt smiled politely.

"Hi Matt," Inez showed him inside. "You remember Jackie, right?"

"Oh yeah, hi Jackie." He nodded. Suddenly the two giggly girls started to seem dangerously familiar to him. "Jackie… Jackie… Jacks…" he mumbled to himself. "…Nezzie?" he lifted his head and stared at the two girls. "Oh wow."

"What?" they both curiously waved their hands in front of Matt's eyes, which seemed lost somewhere.

"Uh…" he recovered and smiled. "Sorry, weird day." They both laughed and showed him upstairs to Jackie's room where they hung out for a little while. Finally, when Matt thought it proper, he took out the metal box from his jacket and told the girls the story. Inez, who looked most interested, took the box from his hands and examined it.

"Have you opened it?"

"No, I tired… I can't." he shrugged.

"Hmm…" Inez curiously turned it over and over as she examined it.

"Oh no." Jackie rolled her eyes. "Inez is going her 'smart girl' thing again. Always so fascinated with things no one understands."

Matt popped up in surprise. "That's just too familiar…" he whispered. Both girls stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Are you okay, Matt?" Jackie asked. He didn't answer but kept thinking. His eyes wandered around the room and then settled on a picture frame of three kids with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Wait a second…" he narrowed his eyes then quickly got up and grabbed the photograph. He couldn't believe it… but everything was suddenly clear. Matt looked up at them and grinned.

"What is it?" Jackie was confused, but Inez caught on quickly.

"Oh my goodness." She threw her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Jackie excitedly slammed her fists on her bed.

"Jackie…" Matt held up the picture in front of her face. "Who is the boy in this picture?"

"Oh that's my friend Ma--…" she cut herself off as sudden realization happened. "Matt…' her eyes went wide and then she suddenly tackled him onto the ground with a hug.

"WHOA! Jacks!" he laughed and pushed her off. "Calm down… I only just realized!" he stood up and straightened his shirt.

"Matthew!" she shrieked. "You have blonde hair! It's so cool! What happened?" she felt his hair.

"Uhh…" he moved her hand away. (that was a little weird). "My hair is naturally blonde, it was dyed that color, remember?"

"Oh…" she laughed. "I never believed you!"

"I know…" he scratched his head and looked over at Inez who was sitting on the bed in shock. "You alright, Nezzie?" he smiled at her.

"Yeah…" she slowly spoke but smiled, still a little confused. Matt walked over and sat next to her.

"Yeah, no wonder I didn't recognize you! You both look so different!" he shook his head.

"Different?" Jackie sat next to him.

"Yeah, you both look a lot older."

"Well, duh!" she slapped him on the leg. "You are the one who looks most different! I can't believe how handsome you got!" she winked. Matt blushed. _Okay, that's weird… it's starting to seem like she likes me…_

Matt's suspicions were correct; Jackie did have a major crush on him. Not that she didn't have it in the first place, but It was a lot bigger now that she actually knew him… especially since she had a huge crush on his before when they were eleven. The problem with was… Someone else had a slight crush on him too, and that happened to be her best friend.

…

Sorry it is so short, the next will be longer… but sheesh… it is 3 in the morning!

What is the box? And what's going to happen next?

I dunno, I'll sleep on it, haha…

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Six years later,

**Chapter 4: **The past comes back

3 weeks have passed

_It's the beginning of a new semester in my junior year. I know it will be different… much different. First of all, I have two new friends who I know will hang out with me… pretty much every day! Some of my old friends, not good ones, I will have to let go. Another reason why it is going to be different is cause I am going back to church, and mom expects a lot from me. I am supposed to start "a new life" and be more responsible. This isn't a bad goal, but it will be very hard, especially since I have old friends at this school just waiting to suck me back into the things I used to do before. I can't think of much else to do besides pray that this semester wont be as hard as I am imagining it to be. Well, it looks like it is time for me to get up…wish me luck!_

Matt closed is journal and set it on his bedside table. He hadn't used it since before Christmas break because he had been spending the entire time with family and Jackie and Inez. It was time to start back up, especially since this semester was going to be very tough.

"Here it goes!" he sighed to himself and threw off his covers. Matt's regular routine was to wake up, journal, get out of bed, go get ready, then catch the bus. So, he took his next step and took about 5 seconds to choose an outfit and then he put it on. Unlike he used to last semester, Matt left all his goth bracelets, necklaces, and other decorations he used to wear with his apparel. "Starting fresh." He told himself. His outfit was a plain white button-up shirt, semi-baggy jeans (that he was wearing a belt with now, so they weren't falling off) and some skater shoes. Then, grabbing his backpack, he ran down he stairs and kissed his mother. She had a sweet smile on her face, once seeing that he was now wearing appropriate clothing (to her standards) and she kissed him back on the cheek.

"Hurry Matthew, your bus is here." She patted his shoulder and he ran out the door.

Matt didn't much like taking the bus. After all, he did have his license! But of course, his mother didn't have money for a car, and gas prices were getting so high, that he had to stick with the good ol' bus.

With a skip, he hopped onto the bus and the driver closed the door behind him.

"Is that Matthew?" the old fat woman sarcastically asked him once noticing his new apparel. "Well, I hope the change out outfit means you aren't going to disrupt the bus anymore." She grunted.

"No, Ma'am." He smiled politely and made his way down the aisle.

"'No ma'am?'" she laughed to herself. "Haven't heard that for a while!"

Matt walked down the aisle looking for a place to sit. Most of the bus cheered when he got on and hands went up in the air so that he would sit next to them. _This is going to be tough_… he smiled at each one and went to sit by himself around the middle of the bus. People he knew who were sitting in front or behind him turned to face him and started talking.

"Matty! What happened to you? Your mom make you wear all your new Christmas clothing?" one girl laughed. "Why didn't you come sit next to me?" said another. Matt almost cracked a joke about the 'Christmas clothing' but held his tongue back. After he said nothing, people started to look at him strangely and question why he was so quiet today.

"Matty," Sarah, one his ex-girlfriends, jumped over her seat and sat next to him. "Don't tell me your church-going mother is turning you into a goodie-too-shoes like you always feared… Remember, you warned me against that."

Matt groaned inside. _Great, this is going to be worse than I thought…_ At the end of last semester, he did still like Sarah and was going to ask he rout again but he knew now she would only pull him back into the bad things he used to do before. He used to warn her about his mother turning him into a "good boy" and he would tell her to stop him from ever becoming that. Of course, now, he saw how stupid he used to be and disagreed with his old-self.

"Matty!" she exclaimed and laughed. "You aren't turning into your old church parents, are you?"

"Are you dysing my parents?" Matt finally broke out with a yell and glared at her. Sarah, a little shocked recoiled.

"I'm sorry Matty," she looked around at all the silent bus, which was watching them. "No… I'm not dysing your parents." she got up and walked over to her other seat and started whispering with her friend. Matt leaned his head back and groaned.

**..:.. At school ..:..**

Matt tried best he could to ignore all the old friends that came bugging him as he shoved his things into his locker. They all were all either taunting him, teasing him, or trying to convince him to go with them to play a "first-day-for-school-prank." Finally, just before it seemed he couldn't take it any loner, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Matt…?"

He quickly whirled around to look face-to-face at Inez. "Nezzie!" he smiled and gave her a hug.

She laughed. "Wow, are you that excited to see me?"

"Yes." He smiled in relief and got the books he needed for his first class. "I am that happy to see you." He sighed and started showing her around. People all over stopped to stare. Finally, Matt's old best friend walked up and stood right in front of the two.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to the new hottie?" He crossed his arms and grinned.

"Her name is Inez… Inez this is Jeremy." Matt introduced them.

"So what was with that email you sent me over Christmas break?" Jeremy frowned.

"I wrote what I wrote." Matt looked at him seriously.

"Are you telling me you are breaking up our friendship?" Jeremy raised his voice.

"What do you think I was telling you?" Matt yelled as well.

"Why?" Jeremy shoved Matt harshly with his hands. Matt twitched but didn't shove him back.

"Because I cant…" Matt searched for words. "Because I am not going to get into trouble anymore."

"What's wrong with you?" Jeremy was still yelling and shoved Matt again. Matt still stood without shoving back.

"Matt! Jeremy, stop!" Inez shouted and stood between them.

"Get out of here, kid." Jeremy shoved her harshly out of the way and she fell on the ground dropping all her books.

"Hey!" Matt raged. "You do what you want with me but leave her out of this!" he held his fist up.

"Oh, so _now _you want to fight?" Jeremy grabbed Matt by the collar. Matt hesitated.

"No!" he glared. The two of them stood there glaring at each other for what seemed to be a long time when Jeremy broke the silence with a harsh punch to the eye leaving Matt on the ground.

"You will regret breaking out friendship!" Jeremy shouted back as he walked off with two other friends to his class. Everyone in the halls who had been watching walked of as well.

Inez stared at Matt in horror. "Matt…" she shook her head, got up, and walked over to where he was sitting on the floor. He wasn't moving; he was just sitting there breathing hard on the ground.

"I can't do this…" he finally looked up at Inez. His eye was starting to turn black with bruising.

"Oh, Matt…" she grabbed his arm and helped him up.

"You shouldn't have seen that." he looked down and got his books.

"Who was that?" she picked up her books also.

"He was my best friend…" Matt looked off in the direction where Jeremy left.

"Best friend?" she stared at Matt in horror. "He's horrible! How could you—…"

"Inez…" he interrupted and looked up at her with a guilty face. "There's something you should know."

Inez didn't speak but stared at him and waited for him to continue.

"I…" he looked down again. "I'm not the greatest guy."

"What are you talking about?" she put her arm around him. "You are one of the nicest guys I know!"

"No, I'm not." Matt shook his head in shame and walked off to his class.

Inez watched him leave and shook her head. _Ah Matt, we need to do something with you!_ Just then Jackie walked up.

"Having fun?" she asked cheerily. Inez looked over at Jackie with a frown still on her face. Inez was two grades ahead, so she was in all the same classes as her best friend.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Matt…" she shook her head.

"You saw him?" she smiled excitedly.

"Yeah…" Inez paused then told her friend everything that had happened.

**..:.. Back at Home ..:..**

_It was the worst day of my life. I disgraced myself in front of the girl I like, and now she knows who I really am. I am trying to change but it just doesn't seem worth it enough. What's the use? I already did all the horrible things I've done, and I already ruined my life. It can never be fixed. God, what am I supposed to do now?_

_Signed, Matt Williams_

_

* * *

_Sorry, It is so short, I'll write a longer chapter next time. Read and Review, please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A new Job

…

_September 12th, _

_Well, it is finally the end of the first week of school. The past five days, as I have said, have been the worst torture. Thank God I still have Jackie and Inez, who for some reason are still my friends even though they know about what I used to be like. How could they even trust me if they know all the things I have done… I hope I can do something fun this weekend and get my mind of school. It's tempting not to just give in and get back together with my old friends… we used to have fun times. But it's now that I see they never really liked me in the first place. All I can do is push on. I am still alive and I will keep living even though life right now is hell. After all, if my Dad is in heaven watching me… I can't let him down. I'm hoping this day wont be like the rest and I'll be able to get by without having to face on of my old friends. I feel like such a jerk. Any way, my alarm is beeping at me, I better get up._

_Matt Williams_

…:…

Matt arrived at his first class and sat down near the back of the room. The room was loud with talking and excitement until the teacher came in the room.

"Alright, alright." He said loudly and all the students quieted down. "I want no trouble today or you'll be in detention. I'm having a bad day, and I'm not about to let it get worse."

Everyone exchanged glances. This was odd for Mr. Lee to act in such a way so they all curiously watched him carefully. He fiddled with some papers and sat down at his desk. Adjusting his glasses as he stared at a note in his hand, he said, "Matthew Williams, will you please step out of the class room?" he looked up from the paper and glared at the boy.

What is this? Am I in trouble for something already? Probably some prank… 

Matt rolled his eyes, stood up and walked out of the classroom. There were to police officers waiting outside for him.

"Is something wrong?" Matt shot glances back and forth at them.

"Will you please come with us." One of them guided him by the shoulder and he was escorted to the police car.

"What is going on? I didn't do anything!" Matt tried to think of any past things he had done that he might have not gotten caught at but none rang a bell. Once in the car, they both looked at him calmly and asked,

"About a month ago, you were in the grocery store with your mother, yes?"

"I go there with her all the time… so maybe…"

"We have security camera evidence that you stole a small metal box."

"I…" _Of course… that stupid little box! I should have known I would have gotten into trouble. _"Actually…I found it in a cart. It didn't belong to anyone I thought."

"Why didn't you turn it into the police?" one questioned suspiciously.

"I don't know!" Matt shrugged. "I didn't think it was that serious. Is it?" the police officer didn't answer.

"You have some criminal records for getting into trouble." Said the other cop while looking at a printout on Matt. He gulped and wiped his head.

"Look, I didn't know it was important. I have been trying to stop and get away from bad habits since I have been going to church, and I honestly wouldn't steal something on purpose." He crossed his arms.

"Do you still have the box?"

"Yes… and if you drive me home, I'll return it to you." Matt was frowning. What was his Mom going to say? It didn't take long until they had arrived at his house. His Mom was at work, as usual, so he got out his keys and went into the house to get the box. He returned a few minutes later.

"Here." He handed it to them. They examined it carefully and one of them nodded to the other.

"So what is it?" Matt asked bluntly.

"We're going to have to ask you to come down to the station with us."

"Oh great." He rolled his eyes.

…:… The police station …:…

A special man who didn't seem to be a police officer talked with Matt for a bit in an enclosed room. It was a small but serious lecture on how he needed to turn in odd objects if situations like that happened. Bombs and other dangerous things were distributed in such manners.

"Was it a bomb?" Matt enquired nervously.

"No. That's the thing." The man leaned his arms on the table that the two of them were sitting at. He was wearing a black suit and had dark black hair. He was tall and lean, but looked as if he were pretty important.

"What do you mean?" Matt leaned back.

"Williams, you were involved in a crime scene. Thankfully, we recovered the box, but that is all I am going to tell you for your sake. The reason you are here now is because you need to know that you can say nothing of the matter to anyone. All we need is for you to tell us about the man who left the box and we also need your finger print so we can tell who touched the box besides you. Understand?" Matt was still a bit confused but told the man he understood anyway.

Matt was at the station for the next several hours getting interrogated about the man with the box and such. He figured it must have been something really important. After five hours, he was left waiting in that same room just in case someone needed him again. Finally, one of the police officers that picked him up from school came in the room and sat down.

"I think you're done here, Matthew." He smiled kindly at him. Matt weakly smiled back, he wasn't really in the mood. "But Matthew, I was just interested in what you were saying earlier about not getting into trouble anymore. Is this something you were very serious about?" he leaned back in his chair and looked into Matt's eyes for honesty.

"Yes." Matt said quietly but confidently. "It's harder than you think."

"I'm sure." The man nodded understandingly. "But there is something I wanted to ask you."

"What?" Matt looked down, a little sick of questions.

"You go to the local highschool, right?"

"Yeah."

"We have been having a lot of trouble with crime there, and drug dealing as well."

"I know, I used to be involved." Mat said, ashamed.

"So it says in your records, but you have paid all your community service."

"I know."

"Matthew…" the man leaned forward and looked at him in the eyes. "We are going to ask you for your help."

…:… At Home …:…

"But Matt, that can be very dangerous!" his mother was in tears and was clutching his hands as they sat together on the couch.

"I know Mom, but I think it is a good way to make up for all I have done wrong!"

"Matthew, I have heard of many boys who have died in gun fights because of this. You don't need to make up for anything!"

"I want to Mom."

She continued tearing and looked at him in the eyes, Once seeing there was no way stopping him she said,

"Well, I just don't want to lose you like I lost your father."

"You wont Mom!" he raised his voice.

"I know." She calmly stroked his hand.

"You do realize you will have to turn in some of your own friends, don't you?"

"Yes." Matt looked at her very seriously. "But they need to stop, just like I did."

…

_Well, You'll never guess what happened. I had to go to the police station because of that stupid box… and it ended in the most unexpected way. The government is asking me to work undercover to help catch drug dealers. They are asking me because I have been down there, I have connections, and I know who to contact. It can be very dangerous, and it can take a long time. But I know what drugs does to me, and I have seen what it's done to people I used to call friends. Thing is, I have remake my friends… I have to go back and hang out with them and tell them I'm back… I have to turn them in, tell their names to the police, spy! I never thought I would agree to something like this… What if they find out? Or what if Jackie or Inez find out from someone I am hanging out with these people. I'm not allowed to tell them what I'm doing… They will never be friends with me; never forgive me. They cannot find out._

_I guess God will be my judge. It's all I can do to make up for what I've done. _

_Matt Williams_

…

I know it is short. But I think that's a good place for a chapter to end. I know where the story is going though… be prepared! Yes, it is a real thing for teens to work undercover like this… scary!

TD

… read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

Disclaimer: I do not own.

…:…

October 24, 2006 

_Well, Nothing really interesting happening today, it will just be another school day. I'm so tired. I'm secretly going to my friends parties… and I have been asking him a lot about the source he gets all his… stuff from. I'm so scared. What if I get caught? Whatever… at least I get to hang out with Inez… and Jackie too. Better go!_

_Ma#_

…:…

"Oh I am so glad schools finally out for the day!" Jackie loudly sighed and laid back in the grass. The three of them were happily relaxing in Inez's front lawn after a very long day of school.

"I know! Especially cause someone pulled the fire alarm." Inez groaned.

"I thought that was the interesting part!" Matt laughed.

"So how long can you guys hang out for?" Inez smacked both matt and Jackie who were on either sides of her in their stomach.

"Ow!" Jackie squeaked. "Well, I better go call my mom." She jumped up and ran into the house.

"I can stay for a while." Matt coolly put his hands behind his head.

"Matt." Inez rolled over onto her side and smiled at him. "I'm so glad we all get to hang out again! Even though school is so hard, and so silly, I am still as happy as can be!"

Matt smiled back and winked but he couldn't spit out the words that he was happy to. He was, but he just couldn't help feeling horrible about holding this secret from her.

"I'm happy too." Was all he could say. But it satisfied Inez. She smiled sweetly and rolled over onto her back. Inez was the one thing that woke him up in the morning. She was so sweet, understanding…beautiful! _Why don't I just ask her out? _Matt shook his head to himself. _I know she likes me… It is so obvious. _He rolled over onto his side and faced her.

"Nezzie?"

"Don't call me that." she giggled and gave a weak push.

"Inez?" he calmly pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. She froze and her whole face turned red.

"Y…yeah?" she was blushing furiously.

"YOU HAVE A SPIDER ON YOU!" he yelled and whacked her head. She screamed, of course, and jumped up to run around.

"Matt," she pointed her finger at him. "You freaked me out for a second there!"

"I think you liked it!" he teased.

"Get out of here!" she kicked him.

"Ow!!" he rolled over then stood up. "Sheesh, I was just playing!"

"Don't!" she tried not to laugh.

"What's going on out here, love birds?" Jackie walked out and shook her head. "You two need to stop fighting!"

"We can't help it." He shrugged. "I just can't stand math, and she'll never let me live with it."

"Matt, you should at least let me help you!" she set her fists on her hips.

"I'm fine at it!" he shrugged. "I just don't like it!"

"What EVER!" Jackie laughed. "You guys are retards!"

The three of them left soon after that to go to the park. Jackie brought her camera, so the three of them spent the day taking ridiculous pictures. Matt completely enjoyed himself in the delight of spending time with the two things in his life, which kept him sane. Just as they all were about to part their ways and get home, the most unfortunate thing happened.

"Hey Matt." Jeremy suddenly appeared before them as they were making their way out of the park.

"Get out of here Jeremy, you know Matt doesn't want to hang out with you anymore!" Inez stepped protectively in front of her friend.

"Oh really?" Jeremy looked suspiciously at Matt whose face was beet-red. "Cause Matt and I hung out only yesterday!" he stepped closer and leaned into Inez's face. "I think there's something he's not telling you!"

"Hey, leave her alone!" Matt finally spoke up and shoved Jeremy away.

"Well, well! No need to get pushy! I think you owe them the truth anyway, Matt." Jeremy raised his chin.

"Just leave, Okay?" Matt gave him a warning glance.

"You can't live two lives Matt." Jeremy chuckled as he took Matt's advice to leave. "You can't be the good boy _and_ the bad boy."

After Jeremy was out of earshot, Matt's two girl friends turned to stare at him.

"What was that about, may I ask?" Jackie crossed her arms.

"What was he talking about?" Inez asked more innocently. "And be honest."

"I…" Matt searched for words as he shifted glancing between them.

"Matt… have you been hanging out with Jeremy?" they both stepped closer. He tried to think up something to say, but there was no way of putting it that would make him sound innocent.

"Yes." He finally said bluntly. "Yes, I have." He paused a moment. "I'm hoping to make a good influence on him."

"Hoping to make a good influence?" Jackie interrupted. "We all know that he was the bad influence on you!"

"Stop it!" Matt raised his voice. "I'm not some easily-swayed freak! I can make up my own mind!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Inez spoke quietly.

"I…" he stared at her in the eyes knowing he had lost her trust… her precious trust. "I…"

"I can't believe this." She turned away and tears began to fill her eyes. "You're back into drugs, aren't you?" she turned back around.

"No!" he fought tears. "Of course not!"

"You have!" Jackie burst into tears.

"No I haven't! Why wont you just believe me?" he stomped on the ground in anger. Why did he ever agree to work under cover? It was ruining his life!

Matt, having nothing else to say, turned away to walk off, but before he could take another step, a short large man dressed in a suit jumped out of no where and tackled him to the ground.

"Got 'im!" he shouted out. "Hurry come help me!" the man wrestled Matt until he got him in hand cuffs while the girls screamed in terror. (or course). In the meanwhile, a teller, thin man walked up with a gun and pointed it at the girls.

"Don't move." He looked at them both carefully. They shuttered and stepped back.

"Are you the police?" Jackie asked timidly.

"Police?" the thin one chuckled. "Sure! Yeah! We're the police."

"Would you help me over here?" the larger man yelled as Matt was kicking him in the gut.

"Hey, did he say to get the girls?" the man pointing the gun at the girls turned around and asked.

"No, I don't think so… Come on, help me get him into the portal!"

The thin man then darted over to help his friend, and in seconds the two of them, with Matt, vanished into nowhere. At this time, both of the girls were speechless.

"What just happened?" Jackie grabbed Inez's arm. "Could that have been…"

"Yes… I think it could."

…

"We got 'im, boss!" Matt was dragged into a large bridge of a spaceship.

"This feels so familiar." Matt groaned. "Sheesh, you sure pack a punch." He turned to look at the short man.

"Thanks!" he grinned.

Just then, the captain's chair turned around and the man seated inside was now in view of Matt. It was unmistakable who it was. Even though his android model had been upgraded and he nearly looked human, he still was the same old…

"Hacker? Oh please…" he laughed and shook his head. "I can't think of one reason why you might have brought me here… except…"

"REVENGE!" Hacker closed his eyes tightly and wrung his fists in the air as the word "revenge" echoed from his lips and all around the room.

"Oh wow… are you serious?" Matt rolled his eyes.

"Of course not!" Hacker stood from where he was seated and walked right up to the young man. "I don't have time for that sort of thing." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "I have a much bigger use for you."

…

Wow! Way to make it random!! But don't worry, the story's still got morals and all that… I suppose. Any wway, I just wipped all that up… I hope I works. I am doing night classes and my college. So it sorta has given me a little time to catch up on my stories! Thanks, and review! I do not even want to work on those typos cause… I am so tired…. I'm sick of driving hours and hours in the snow, and I want to go to bed.

NIGHT!

TD "Dreams are like adventures I have in the middle of the night." (Profound, isn't it?)


	7. Chapter 7

Six years Later:

Chapter Seven:

Don't own.

…

Matt groaned and turned over in his bed. He turned again. He sat up.

"What time is it?" he asked aloud to the air. He ran his dreary eyes along the room until they landed on his alarm clock which told him that it was indeed 11:07am. "What?" he rubbed his head. Matt was feeling a little dizzy, and he couldn't figure out why this morning was so strange. For one thing, he couldn't even remember getting into bed the night before. Figuring he had better get down the stairs and explain to his mother why he missed school, he dragged his feet out from under his sheet and set them on the floor. Pushing himself up off the bed, he attempted to stand but collapsed on the floor.

"What's going on? Why am I so dizzy?" he tried to lift himself up. "Why can't I freakin' stand?"

After a couple minutes of sitting on the floor regaining balance, Matt finally got himself to his feet again and hobbled down the stairs. "Mom?" he croaked out.

"Matt? Are you okay? You look horrible!" His mother, seeing him from the kitchen, ran to his aid and helped him down the rest of the stairs. "I thought you had gone to school already!"

"Yeah… I don't know Mom… do you remember me coming home last night?"

"No, it must have been pretty late. I went to bed around 11." She sat him down at the kitchen table then put on the hot water kettle. "You look terrible… what were you doing last night?" she looked at him, worried. "You don't remember?"

"No." he looked down, trying to remember what had happened the night before.

"Matt." She stared at him with a look of disappointment.

"No, mom!" he jumped, realizing what she must be thinking. "I'm not into that anymore! You know it! You know what I'm doing, the cops would know about it if I were into that."

"Well…" she sat down next to him with a sigh. "I never know. You could have a moment of weakness you know. Do you go to Jeremy's last night?"

"No." he gazed into no where, trying to remember _something_. "Wait!" he grabbed the table. "I remember… I saw Jeremy yesterday! Yeah, and Inez and Jackie found out!"

"Found out what? Matt… you didn't tell them that—."

"No, they don't know about all that, but they did find out I was hanging out with Jeremy, and they were both really mad at me." He groaned and dropped his head on the table realizing what a mess he was in.

"Matt, you know you can't tell those girls, no matter how close you are." She rubbed his back softly.

"But Mom, they'll hate me! They'll never talk to me again! And they're my only friends!" his pulse went up and he began to feel rising anger. He sat up quickly as his adrenaline started to pump and he looked all around frantically. His mother took her hand away and stared at him, confused.

"Mom?" he said weakly. His eyes went blood-shot and his pulse went even higher. "I c-can't… I can't see…"

"Matt…" she took a couple more steps back. "I'm calling the doctor."

He started shaking and in moments his eyes had rolled into the back of his head as he crumbled on the floor and seized.

…

Everything was blurred when he opened his eyes. Nothing was clear, it was all colours and white splotches. "Hello, is anyone there?" Matt gasped. He was breathless.

"I'm right here, hon." A cold hand suddenly touched his and grasped it. "It's me, your Mom."

"Mom…" his voice was shaking. "What's going on? Why can't I see anything?"

"Just rest, hon. They're trying to find that out. You had a seizure."

"I did? Why?"

"I don't know. But Hon, someone is here to see you! I thought you'de want to know."

"Who?" He turned his head in the direction of where his mother's voice was coming from. All he could see was a blurry figure moving toward him.

"Hey Matt, it's me, Inez." The figure spoke quietly.

"Nezzie! I'm so sorry!" Upon hearing her voice and remembering what she had learned about him, his heart raced and his adrenaline began to pump again. He started to breathe hard and his vision clouded into black. Inez's voice was drowned out of his head by the sound of his heart-rate beeping at him faster and faster.

All went black.

…

"Matt, can you hear me?" an unfamiliar voice suddenly aroused Matt from his seemingly never-ending sleep.

"Whoa!" his eyes shot open and he looked up to see clearly a man standing over him. It was a doctor. He could tell cause he was wearing a white coat with a stethoscope around his neck.

"How are you feeling?" he doctor asked him as he wrapped a blood pressure band around Matt's arm.

"Great, actually." Matt blinked a couple times. His head felt perfectly clear. "How long has it been… I don't remember much."

"It's been a couple days." The doctor replied. "You've come in and out of consciousness, but we've tried to keep you asleep because you usually went into a seizure whenever you woke up."

"But you're waking me up now… does that mean I'm better?"

"We're hoping so. We still don't know exactly what happened to you, except that you were shot with something. And whatever that was it was completely messing with your system. You should be okay for a bit, but I need you to try not to get your adrenaline going or your heart rate up, okay? You need to take it easy for a bit."

"But…"

"Don't worry, I have already talked to the authorities on this, you are officially laid off of the work you were doing. Yes, I know about that. Obviously something wasn't going well, and you need to stay away from that crowd."

"Are you serious?" Matt felt a little disappointed. He kind of liked the idea of spy work and all that.

"Matt, something happened to you. You don't remember, so we don't know what it is, but it's bad. It seems like experimentation was being practiced on you, so it is absolutely unsafe for you to go back."

"Well then don't you think we should find out who did this to me?" Matt growled, angry someone would dare try experimenting on him. Whoever it was, they were going down!

"You need to relax, and here you are already getting your heart rate up. I have some prescription for you to take that will calm you down. Whenever you are stressed, scared, nervous, or anything that gets you excited, I want you to take one of these, alright?"

"Fine." He took a deep breath. "This is going to suck."

"Yeah it is, but its life. So go home and rest, ok?"

"Yeah."

The doctor left and soon Matt's mom came in with all his belongings. He got several more talks with different nurses, pharmacists and police officers. Finally, he had his clothes on and was being walked out to the car with his mother. He was quiet, trying to process everything that had happened. Why couldn't he remember anything? Who had done this to him? Had this really taken place at the party scene? He didn't normally go to those on week nights. The last thing that he could remember was his fight with Jackie and Inez… he needed to talk to them.

…

"Okay, so try not to say anything that will upset him… be nice!"

"I know, Jacks! We're here to keep him company, not give him pep-talks!"

"I know!" Jackie clapped her hands excitedly.

"What are you so cheerie about?" Inez frowned.

"What are you so upset about?! I'm just happy to see Matt!"

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged. Jackie wrapped on the door and it opened to Matt's mom.

"Oh, hello! Girls, come right in, Matt will be so happy to have visitors, especially you!"

They followed her up the stairs and up to Matt's door. She knocked.

"Come on in Mom, you know you don't have to knock!" his voice called from the other side.

"Are you decent?"

"As decent as I get, what's going on, mom?"

She opened the door and the two girls walked in.

"Oh." He blushed. "Well, if I had known I might have put a shirt on or something."

"Hi, Matt! How are you feeling?" Jackie ran up to his bedside and sat next to him.

"I'm feeling fine!" he smiled. "It's so nice to see you guys!" he was beaming. Nothing was better than seeing his good friends after his traumatizing hospital trip. Inez slowly walked up and sat down next to Jackie on the bed. "So what have you girls been up to? Anything new?"

"Oh, tons!" Jackie shrieked and began to spill out all the bloody guts of gossip at their school. Matt honestly didn't give a crap about the gossip, but he listened anyway to her with a smile. He appreciated any kind of company at this point. After a little bit, there was a silent pause and Matt seized his opportunity.

"Hey, I was wondering… do you guys remember what we were talking about last time I saw you, before the whole hospital thing?"

The girls glanced at each other with wide eyes then back at Matt.

"Well?"

"Yes." Inez replied. "We were talking about Jeremy."

"Yeah, I remember that, but what happened next?"

"We went home." Said Jackie.

"No, I don't remember going home though! Do you?"

They looked at each other again, this time with a more confused expression.

"No." Inez said quietly. "It's kind of vague."

"Don't you think that's weird?" Matt sat up excitedly. "I think we're on to something!"

"Maybe…" Inez leaned back in thought. "If all three of us have fuzzy memory… something might have…"

"That's right, Nezzie! Use that brain!" Matt shot his fist in the air.

She looked up determinedly, breaking out of her thought world. "We need to find some way to get those memories back, guys! Someone did this to Matt, and we are going to find out who!"

…

Yeah, I guess I am getting a little tired, so I am going to go ahead, post this chapter and hit the sack. I am sorry this took so long, ya know I have been living in Switzerland and I just got back to normal life! So yeah, go ahead and review if you like… don't worry, you'll find out more in the next chapter which I just might continue soon here.

td


End file.
